Beacon, Year One
by Sacred Hawx
Summary: Join three teams as they learn to cope with the challenges of Beacon Academy, join them for a zany, fun and exciting experience in Beacon, Year One. Dedicated in loving memory to Monty Oum the creator of RWBY you were an inspiration to us all, this one is for you, you majestic man


**Beacon, Year One**

**Chapter 1: Introductions are in order**

(First off please note this is an Alternate Universe to that of the main story line of the show)

-Murasaki No Oogarasu-

It was the first day at Beacon; Murasaki No Oogarasu, a boy of 18 with purple hair, purple shades, black coat and trousers, a purple top and his twin Katana's on his back, was standing against the inner wall of the airship bound for Beacon Academy, he looked around the ship looking at all the people he would potentially be partnered with: he saw a tall man about 20 dressed in black with red hair and face markings standing alone with two scythes on his back; there was a girl who was sitting alone shaking, she seemed nervous and on edge about something to the purple haired boy. He kept looking and saw a boy and a girl talking happily with one another both with red hair, they seemed close maybe brother and sister Murasaki thought to himself, he saw a young boy with green hair laughing and jokingly exchanging banter with some of the other new students.

Suddenly a holographic screen appeared showing Glynda Goodwitch, Professor Ozpin's trusted advisor "Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The hologram then disappeared and majority the students gazed with amazement as Beacon Academy came into view.

Mura chuckled at this "ah I remember that reaction the first time I came here when I was younger" he said to himself.

"Oh really you've been here before?" said the person next to Mura, he turned to look at the person and saw that it was a girl with lilac hair, and brown and purple attire.

"Yes actually my father is a teacher here sometimes he used to bring me with him" Mura said as he smiled at the girl "I'm Murasaki No Oogarasu"

"Lila Kreiz pleasure to meet you" she responded extending her hand. Mura took her hand and shook it.

"Likewise" Mura said politely as the airship got ever closer to docking at Beacon Academy. Lila moved off a little.

"I have to get back to my brother now but maybe we'll see each other in classes in the future" she said to him with a smile.

"Yes indeed, have a nice day Lila" he said to her in response as he nodded and smiled. Lila smiled back and then went off.

About 5 minutes later the airship finally docked, everyone was leaving and looking at the architecture. Mura took in a deep breath "ah it's good to be back here" he said as he started to walk to the Academy building when suddenly he bumped into something and fell down.

-Introductions are in order: Murasaki No Oogarasu-

Murasaki was always a delightful and caring child. He was born to Gin and Sumire No Oogarasu, two graduates from Beacon Academy, when he was little he had a lot of energy but at the same time was a well-mannered, kind child who got on with other children easily.

While growing up though his mother started to hang out with some shady characters, whom she became close companions with, and had escalated from being a pickpocket when she was young to a master thief, when Murasaki was four years old his mother decided to leave to fully be by her companion's side as her most trusted right hand, when she left she tried to abduct Murasaki and take him with her as she knew that within him held a potentially great power that would one day awaken. Thankfully for Mura his father protected him and stopped Sumire from taking him.

The rest of his life Mura grew up with just his father accompanying him to Beacon occasionally when a baby sitter could not be found. At the age of 6 he discovered his semblance of Blur running when he was playing at school, he ended up appearing at the other end of the playground near instantaneously and felt extremely nauseous from doing so. Gin found out and helped train Mura to use his semblance properly.

At the age of 9 Gin started to train Mura in the basic swordsmanship and Mura soon grew a liking for Katana's of which he was then taught in the art of both Hyoho Niten Ichi-ryu and Tenshin Shoden Katori Shinto-ryu. When Mura was 11 years old he forged Twin Justice, his Twin Katana's with Pistol's built into the hilt's. After this he trained hard with his father and past the Beacon entry exams at 18 and thus joined Beacon academy.


End file.
